dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Annihilation
'' '' Dragon Ball Annhiliation takes place 5 years after the Events of GT. '' '' It has been 5 years since the Shadow Dragons incident. Our heroes have been living their lives peacefully, and continuing their training in preparation for another threat. Unfortunately for our heroes, another major threat is on the horizon. '' '' We return to our friends on Earth. Gohan, Videl and Pan live happily, Hercule has now retired and Papayaman has taken his place, Vegeta trains constantly and can now transform into Super Saiyan 4 at will, Goten and Trunks continue their training, Chi-Chi and Bulma have drinks, Piccolo remains in Hell and Goku is still missing. 'Deimos Saga' We see Dr. Gero and an unnamed Android leave Hell through a portal. Dr. Gero orders the Android, who he calls "Deimos" to find Son Goku and get revenge for the fall of the Red Ribbon Army. Due to our heroes not being able to sense the energy of Androids, our heroes go throughout their daily lives without worry of any danger. Dr. Gero and Deimos arrive at Chi-Chi's house, where Goten is staying. Chi Chi stops doing her laundry to ask who they are and what business they have at her house. Dr. Gero asks to see Son Goku, to which Chi Chi replies that he is not in this world any more, and left with Shenron 5 years ago. Dr. Gero, unsatisfied decides that instead of killing Goku directly, he will kill all his friends, which will hurt Goku far more. Dr. Gero orders Deimos to kill Goten and Chi Chi, to which Deimos accepts. Goten transforms into a Super Saiyan and tries to stop Deimos, but Deimos fires a massive blast, completely eradicating the house, Chi Chi and Goten. When the dust settles nothing is left, and Dr. Gero and Deimos follow the next energy signatures. Gohan feels Chi Chi and Goten's energy signatures dissapear, and travels to the site of the destruction. Gohan leaves Pan and Videl and heads to Chi Chi's house, only to be confronted by Dr. Gero and Deimos about halfway there. Dr. Gero reveals the situation to Gohan, and tells him of the fate of Chi Chi and Goten. In extreme anger, Gohan turns Super Saiyan and tries to throw a punch, but his fist is instantly stopped by Deimos. Deimos, with a worried/blank expression begins to crush Gohan's hand as Dr. Gero laughs sadistically. Finally, Deimos breaks Gohan's hand and places his hand on Gohan's chest. Deimos begins to charge up a blast and fires it, completely eradicating Gohan. Dr. Gero and Deimos leave the scene to follow the next signature. Dr. Gero and Deimos arrive at Capsule Corp. The security alarm is triggerd, and Trunks steps out to confront the men meanwhile Bulma stays inside. Dr. Gero asks where Vegeta is, and Trunks tells him that he is out shopping with Bulla. Dr. Gero, without a word tells Deimos "Kill." Deimos teleports behind Trunks, grabs him and begins to conduct a large amount of electricity. Trunks is electrocuted and eventually passes out. Deimos fires a huge ki blast at the Capsule Corporation building, causing it to completely explode and kill everyone inside, including Bulma and Bulla. Trunks, barely conscious tries to fire a blast, but Deimos fires a large blast, vaporizing Trunks. Dr. Gero and Deimos move on. Dr. Gero and Deimos take their genocide to the mountains, where they track down Vegeta. They arrive on a highway with Vegeta driving Bulla from the mall. Vegeta has not yet noticed the energy of his friends dissapear, so he is not yet concerned. That is, until his car is struck by a large ki blast, causing them to crash into the side of the mountain. Bulla helps Vegeta out, injured. Vegeta stands ready to confront this threat. Bulla cowers in fear as Dr. Gero explains the situation to Vegeta. After Vegeta hears that Bulma and Trunks are dead, he instantly transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and charges Dr. Gero. Deimos steps in his way, and the two clash. Vegeta is now the strongest mortal being in Universe 7, and is the only one who can even stand a chance against Deimos. The two continue to clash, with Deimos holding back most of his power. Bulla and Dr. Gero watch from afar as the two duke it out. Dr. Gero, to fuel Vegeta's rage, decides to take his interest on Bulla. He charges up a blast and vaporizes Bulla. Vegeta, seeing this and realizing his entire family is gone, explodes in anger. The two mighty warriors continue to brawl, shaking the Earth with their strength. Vegeta is able to get multiple blows on Deimos, however they seem to have no effect. Deimos beats down Vegeta, but has a slight bit of trouble. First Deimos breaks Vegeta's arm with a swift kick, then sends him crashing down into the canyon below with a right hook. Vegeta crashes into the ground below as Deimos fires thousands of ki blasts from above. Vegeta is blasted away by this barrage, and is lie in the dirt below, overpowered by Deimos' sheer strength. Deimos lands in the canyon below to finish Vegeta off. Vegeta stands, clutching his broken arm. With blood running down his face and his body badly beaten, Vegeta has no choice. Vegeta decides to die with his Saiyan pride like a true warrior, and die in a spectacular show. Vegeta begins converting his life energy into Ki, turning himself into a human bomb. Dr. Gero orders Deimos to get out of there, but Deimos doesn't react. Vegeta explodes, wiping out everything in it's path. Dr. Gero narrowly escaped however Deimos was consumed. When the blast subsides, Dr. Gero returns to the scene. When the dust settles, a figure alone stands in the rubble. Deimos had survived the blast. Dr. Gero congratulates Deimos on a job well done, and they move on. They arrive at Videl and Pan's house, and stop. Dr. Gero enters and tells them that Gohan is dead. They both cry and Videl tries to attack Dr. Gero, however Deimos blasts them away. They move on to Hercule's home, where Hercule sits enjoying his retirement. Confused, Hercule asks who they are. Dr. Gero replies "You're end." As Deimos fires a blast, destroying the mansion. Dr. Gero and Deimos continue on. Yamcha, dead. Tien, dead. Chiaotzu, dead. We see as Master Roshi tries to summon Shenron to hopefully put an end to all of this destruction and possibly bring everyone back. With all seven balls, he summons the dragon. After vaporizing Chiaotzu, Dr. Gero and Deimos realize that the sky is now dark. They realize what is happening and teleport to where the dragon is being summoned. Deimos fires a massive ki blast, eradicating Shenron. The balls turn to stone and crash into Kame House. Master Roshi steps towards the men, unfazed. Dr. Gero tells Roshi that he knows what happens next. Master Roshi accepts his fate as him, and his island are wiped out. With everything gone, Dr. Gero and Deimos stand above a mountain. As they look on at the destruction they've caused, the final warrior appears behind them. Uub. Uub asks why they are doing this, and Dr. Gero explains. Dr. Gero tells Uub that Goku destroyed the Red Ribbon Army many years ago, and hoe he seeks revenge. However, Goku is now beyond this world, so he will simply destroy everything Goku cares about instead. Uub calls him a madman and charges Dr. Gero. Deimos stops Uub and they fight. They soar through the open seas and clash in the air. Dr. Gero yells at Deimos, ordering him to fight harder, move faster, think smarter. All of these orders anger Deimos, and as Deimos struggles against Uub overloads. Deimos in a fit of rage screams "SHUT UP!" and fires a massive ki blast at Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero is completely destroyed along with the entire mountain. Uub is suprised but Deimos continues to attack him. Uub tries to get Deimos to somehow come to his senses, but he is too out of control and too powerful. Deimos eventaully beats Uub down and sends him crashing down to the nearest island. Uub stands back up, badly injured and bleeding. He thinks to himself that this is the end as Deimos charges a massive blast. Deimos fires, and the final Z Warrior falls. Deimos is now alone. He continues on, destroying all life on Earth. Nobody is there to stop him. All of our heroes have fallen, and have failed. That concludes the story of our heroes, the protectors of Earth.